Alone At Last You and I
by mommyelaine
Summary: Georg and Maria find themselves alone in the big mansion for a week... oooh... but they don't understand what they feel for each other yet. What will happen? :-) Read and review please?
1. Chapter 1

"Father, please, can we go?" Liesl pleaded with Georg.

The Whiteheads were in Vienna for a short vacation mixed with a little business on the side. They had invited their grandchildren to come over.

Georg knew his children would love to go. The Von Trapp children missed their maternal grandparents since they haven't seen each other since Christmas. They had been thrilled to find out that they were coming to Austria.

When Georg found out that they would be in Austria for a two weeks, he naturally invited them over to their house in Aigen. But he wasn't particularly excited to see them. He did not want to listen to his former mother in law pester him with questions about Elsa.

The Whiteheads had declined his invitation but instead invited them over to Vienna. Georg noted with a sigh of relief, that the invitation subtly excluded him.

Frau Whitehead had known Elsa even before she was widowed. Elsa has been a society belle long before she was even married and was fast friends with the older woman. Frau Whitehead had been the one who pushed Georg and Elsa in each other's direction years after Agathe passed away. Georg had been lost and lonely after Agathe died and Frau Whitehead was worried about her grandchildren not being brought up properly. When Elsa got widowed as well, she realized that she and Georg were now perfect for each other. The children needed a mother and Elsa seemed to fit the bill. She was rich, beautiful and was one of the most gracious hostesses she has ever met. They seemed to like each other enough and they had courted for over a year. Naturally, she had been terribly disappointed when Elsa informed her recently that she and Georg had parted ways. She contacted Georg immediately but Georg refused to tell her why they had broken up. Elsa too, had been tight-lipped, simply claiming that they were just not right for each other. Frau Whitehead invited the children over when they found themselves in Vienna, secretly hoping to at least find out the real story from them.

"Of course you may, Liesl," Georg smiled at his eldest daughter and patted her cheek lovingly.

"Oh, thank you Father!" Liesl exclaimed, hugging him. "When do we leave?" she asked innocently.

"You should leave very early in the morning tomorrow," Georg mused.

"What do you mean YOU, Father? Aren't you coming with us?" Liesl asked with a frown.

"Um, no darling," Georg reply with a slight shake of his head. He did not want to talk to his daughter about his mother in law and why he was avoiding her. "Franz can drive the seven of you. I have a lot of work to do here, sweetheart."

"Oh," Liesl replied a bit disappointedly. Georg saw her face fall. He hugged his daughter and stroked her back.

"It'll be a chance for you and your siblings to bond with your grandpa and grandma, Liesl. You'll hardly notice my absence," he reassured her.

Liesl nodded in resignation and hugged him back.

"Alright. But we'll miss you, Father."

Georg chucked and held his eldest close. "But you'll have your grandparents for only a week while have me all year round, my dear. I'm sure you'll have fun in Vienna," he reassured her.

Liesl nodded and went off excitedly to tell her siblings of the plans.

Before dinner, Frau Schmidt went to see the Captain in his study.

"Come in," Georg called out to the visitor at his door. He was surprised to see the old housekeeper. He realized that hasn't really spoken to her at length since Fraulein Maria arrived. He had no need to really. Frau Schmidt had been the one mostly in charge of the children since Agathe died. She was the one who called whenever one of the kids got into trouble or whenever a governess had resigned again. But since Maria came to the household, she had happily turned the reins over to the young governess. Not once did she find the need to speak with him about the children. Naturally, his first instinct was to worry.

"Frau Schmidt, have a seat please." She sat across him from his desk and placed her hands on the table.

"Captain, I came to see you to ask permission to take a few days of leave," Frau Schmidt began timidly. The Captain relaxed visibly upon hearing her words. _So it's not about the children or Maria..._

"My sister is ill, and she has no one else to take care of her," she continued, wringing her hands nervously.

Georg stood up and patted the old housekeeper's hands. She had been with him as his employee since Liesl was a baby. He looked at her kindly.

"Of course. Take as long as you need, Frau Schmidt. The children will be going to Vienna for a week so there really won't be anything to worry about here. I can take care of myself," he smiled at her.

"Oh, thank you, Captain," she gushed, shaking his hands.

"Please extend my regards to your sister. I pray she will recover quickly," he added.

"Thank you, sir. I pray too that she does. Oh, and dinner is ready, by the way," she added as the housekeeper took her leave.

As she left, Georg suddenly felt strangely excited. He frowned, trying to figure out why as he went downstairs.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I hope to be back quickly with the next chapter :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a noisy affair as the children chatted excitedly about their upcoming trip. Liesl talked about attending an opera with her grandmother, Brigitta about going to a new bookstore, Louisa and the boys about going around Vienna and sightseeing with their grandfather and the little ones about buying new dolls.

Georg smiled as the children talked about their plans.

"It looks like I'm going to be a poor man when you children get back from Vienna," Georg teased them.

"I'll get you a new book too, Father," Brigitta reassured him as they all laughed.

Maria was taken aback by the exchange. She assumed that the Captain will be joining them in Vienna. It seems as though he wasn't.

"You children better sleep early as you will be off very early tomorrow morning," the Captain told his children as he got out from his chair. The children all nodded and rushed off upstairs to get ready for bed.

Georg studied Maria's face as she listened to the children talk over dinner. Over the last few weeks, he had been enjoying her company, especially after Elsa had left. They would spend at least an hour in his study discussing the progress of the children in their studies. Sometimes they would exchange views on politics and religion too. Georg would be pleasantly surprised to find himself in an intellectually stimulating conversation with her. He looked forward to that time each night after dinner. He realized now that he looked forward to seeing her, more than he looked forward to spending time with Elsa while she was still here then.

Maria felt strangely excited. Maybe it was because she would finally have some time for herself, something she hasn't really enjoyed since she came to Aigen. She loved the children. She loved her job. But she did crave for some peace and quiet from time to time. As they children left the dinner table, she found her employer looking at her curiously.

He had been in her thoughts for some time now. After their heated exchange by the lake when he arrived from Vienna several months ago, their relationship had settled into an easy friendship. He would invite her to his study after dinner to discuss the children and other matters. She enjoyed their evenings together and found herself staying longer than an hour on several occassions.

When the baronness left suddenly, she was surprised, although pleasantly so. She knew that the captain was planning to propose to Elsa before the summer was over. Deep down, Maria did not think Elsa would be a suitable mother for the children she had grown to love. She cared very little for them and did not make an effort to get to know them nor spend time with them. She barely knew their names, Maria thought indignantly. Another thing she noticed was that the baronness and the captain did not look like they were in love. She never saw them holding hands or whispering sweet nothings to each other. The captain would sometimes let his gaze linger on Maria as he spoke, but never did that to the baroness. Maria sighed, remembering the intensity of his gaze towards her that night he sang edelweiss...the same night the baronness left.

"Fraulein," Georg spoke suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, captain?" She said a bit too loudly, surprised at hearing the voice of the person occupying her thoughts.

"I'll meet you in my study in 10 minutes?" He smiled at her, his grin lopsided and his dimples showing.

She smiled back, a soft flush coloring her cheeks. She hardly ever saw him smile that way. Not even to the baronness. She found heself suddenly unable to find her voice. Maria simply nodded.

"Good." Georg's smile deepened a bit more as he turned to leave. He chuckled to himself. The little fraulein had been distracted all dinner. He had realized over dinner that he and Maria will be left by themselves in the mansion for the next few days. The thought made him grin again.

He was definitely looking forward to that.

A soft knock made Georg look up and rush to the door of his study.

"Come in please," he said as Maria stepped inside.

"Hello," she greeted him in a small voice. Maria wasn't sure why butterflies suddenly appeared in her stomach. She came here every night. So why would tonight be different?

"Ah Fraulein Maria," Georg began. "As you know, the children will be spending the next few days in Vienna. Franz will be driving them there."

Maria nodded. She already knew that.

"And Frau Schimdt is leaving tonight to see to her sick sister. She'll be gone for a while, I presume."

Maria's eyes widened at his words. Frau Schmidt will be gone too? That means only she and the captain will be home. She started feeling warmth creeping up her neck towards her face.

Georg watched Maria's face colour as he spoke. She averted her eyes and frowned. The smile immediately disappeared from his face. What was he thinking? That Maria would be happy to know that it will be just the two of them left in the house for a week? She was a postulant after all. And he didn't exactly have a clean track record when it came to his past with women.

Maria's mind was reeling. Part of her was excited at the thought of spending time alone with Georg.

Georg? Since when did she start thinking of him as Georg? She frowned, remembering why she was here in the first place. She made a quick decision.

"Sir," Maria began tentatively. "If you would allow me, I would very much like to spend a little time at the abbey myself."

Georg's sharp intake of breath was audible to Maria in the silence of the study.

"The children won't be here so there is nothing for me to do anyway," she continued resolutely. Maria knew this was the right thing to do. She knew she was slowly enjoying the captain's company more than she should. She was sent here on God's errand, not to seek companionship, and from no less than her employer. Maria hung her head and bit her lip.

Georg looked at her as he listened to her words. She didn't seem excited to go to the abbey. Maybe she feared being alone with him. He cringed at the thought. The last thing he wanted was for Maria to be uncomfortable in his presence.

He sighed and sat down, looking at the floor.

"Alright Maria. You may leave anytime tomorrow," he said quietly.

Maria looked at him in surprise. He didn't even protest.

"Thank you sir," she said softly. "I will just tidy up their rooms and books before I leave tomorrow." She stood up to leave, but Georg quickly stood up and placed a hand on her arm.

"Maria..."

Georg didn't really know what to say. He didn't want her to leave. But he was afraid to say it and sound like some old pervert who might take advantage of her.

"Maria," he said with a sigh. "You don't need to fear me, you know."

"With all due respect sir," Maria said, a smile gracing her face, "I never did. You never gave me a reason to fear you."

Georg smiled back. "Don't stay too long at the abbey then."

"I won't. I'll be back before the children arrive," Maria promised.

Georg smiled back at her. Maria nodded slightly and turned away, pulling her arm gently from his grasp. Georg allowed his fingers to trail a bit on her arm as she left, surprised at how fast his heart was beating. He sat down on his chair and sighed again.

It seemed as though he was going to be truly alone then. It was going to be a long week.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I get so thrilled whenever I get informed by email that someone commented or followed/favorited my story. Sadly, I don't know how to reply to them from my mobile. And sorry to keep you all waiting. I don't get access to the PC often enough. I am also very busy with my newest addition, my 9 month old baby Rafa. I try to write whenever I am somewhere between my work at the hospital, baby sitting, reviewing my older kids for their exams, cooking dinner and doing household chores. So please bear with me :-)

Maria helped Georg bundle the smallest ones into the car. Gretl was still sleepy and was clutching her favorite stuffed bunny. Maria kissed her forehead and tightened the coat around her.

Georg watched Maria kiss his youngest daughter and his heart just melted. Gretl doesn't remember her mother at all, and Maria had been the closest to one she has ever had.

"Will you be alright, Fraulein Maria?" Liesl asked as she boarded the car. "I mean, it'll just be you and father, and you know how difficult he can be sometimes," Liesl winked.

"I'll be fine, Liesl, don't worry. I'll be leaving for the abbey in a little while myself," she said, not wanting Liesl to think that she and the captain would be left alone in the house. "I'll be spending some time with the sisters while you are all away," she explained.

"Oh," Liesl exclaimed in disappointment. She had been seeing how her father and fraulein have been getting along. They had gotten closer since the baroness left and she secretly wished they would fall in love.

The children waved goodbye to their father and their fraulein as Franz pulled away. They had left as the sun was just rising on the horizon. Maria and Georg stood at the driveway waving until the car disappeared around the corner.

"Well, Fraulein, let's go inside I suppose" Georg turned to her, calling her "Fraulein" for a show of formality. He didn't want her to be nervous for the few hours that they would be alone.

Maria nodded and followed him inside. She rubbed her bare arms and walked to the front door quickly. The wind was picking up and it felt quite chilly.

Once inside, Maria made her way to the kitchen and offerred to make them breakfast. Georg nodded and happily followed her to the kitchen. He couldn't help the silly grin on his face. It almost felt as if they were playing house.

Georg sat on a stool watching her move around in the kitchen. She knew the kitchen better than he did so he sat back as she worked. She deftly placed 1 sugar cube in one cup, 3 cubes in another and milk in both of them. Maria stirred the coffee cups and handed him one.

"How did you know how I like my coffee?" Georg asked he took the cup from her. His fingers brushed hers as he took the drink from her hands.

Maria flushed slightly. She watched him place one cube of sugar and a splash of milk in his cup every morning at breakfast.

"Oh, I've seen you do it before sir," Maria replied trying to sound nonchalant, but in truth was a bit flustered both by his nearness and the fact that he knew she watched him.

Georg smiled again as Maria sat across from him. She placed a few rolls of bread in a basket and a jar of strawberry jam on the table in front of him.

They ate in silence at the beginning, both feeling a little awkward at being left along with each other. Very soon after, the captain started telling her tales from his travels and funny moments with the children when they were still young. Maria listened and laughed heartily at his stories, breaking the ice. Neither of them noticed the time passing by, nor the rain that started pouring outside.

"Oh my, look at the time!" Maria exclaimed as she heard the clock chime nine times. Georg glanced at the clock, surprised too at how late in the morning it was. It seemed that they had spent the better part of the morning talking at the kitchen table.

"Well, if you need to go, Maria, you needn't worry about straightening their rooms. I can do that myself," Georg offerred.

"Oh, no sir. That's too generous of you. I will take care of it sir," Maria insisted. "It is raining anyway so I can't really leave yet."

"Alright. We better get going then."

They both stood up from their stools and Maria picked up their cups to take them to the sink. Georg cleared the other items and placed them in the pantry.

Georg retreated to his study to do some paperwork while Maria proceeded to the work on the children's rooms.

She started with older girls' room first. It was mostly tidy and wouldn't take a long time to straighten out.

She hummed to herself as she climbed a step ladder to rearrange Brigita's books on the shelf. She unconsciously started humming edelweiss. As she did, memories of the captain's rich baritone came to mind. She smiled to herself, imagining the captain's eyes locked on hers. As she stared off for a moment, caught up in her daydream, a spider from Louisa's collection moved inside its jar and startled her. Maria let out a scream, lost her balance and fell backwards.

Georg was in his study when he heard Maria's scream and a soft thud followed after that. He ran quickly out the room towards the found Maria sitting on the floor in the girls' room, rubbing her ankle.

"Maria, what happened?" Georg asked with concern as he crouched on the floor beside her. He immediately started examining her ankle.

"Oh, I'm sorry captain," Maria cried. "I was fixing the books on the shelf when the spider in that jar moved. I got surprised and lost my footing. I seemed to have hurt my ankle, sir," Maria explained, close to tears from the pain.

Without hesitating, Georg scooped her into his arms. Maria stiffened in panic when she felt Georg's arms going under her knees and around her shoulder but before she could protest, Georg had already lifted her off from the floor. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as he swung around to gently place her on Liesl's bed. Georg sat beside her.

"You seemed to have twisted your ankle, Maria," Georg said grimly as he contined to examine her. "But at least nothing seems to have been broken," he concluded.

Maria winced as he tried to move the ankle back and forth. She blinked back tears.

Georg stood up and told her to stay in the bed as he got ice from the kitchen.

Maria examined at her swollen ankle glumly, realizing that it was now going to be difficult for her to go to the abbey.

"You stupid, stupid girl," she chided herself as she sat up in the bed, grimacing in pain when she tried to move her left foot. "That's what happens when you daydream of people you shouldn't be thinking of," she muttered. "He's your boss, you silly goose."

Georg ran back upstairs with the ice, taking two steps at a time on the staircase. He was back quickly and was about to push the door open when he heard Maria mutterring to herself.

He raised one eyebrow as he heard Maria speak. Daydreaming about her boss? That could only mean him, right? He could help but grin.

A/N: Sorry, I know the twisted ankle has been used a gajillion times but how else can we get the captain to carry Maria? ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. My little boy (he's 10 months old) started to learn to cruise and I'm all over the house running after him! I can't seem to get the groove writing since I get interrupted so often! Anyway, this chapter is just pure fluff. Hope you're still enjoying! :-)

Maria winced at the cold bag as Georg placed it on her swollen ankle.

"Thank you, captain," Maria said in a timid voice, too shy to look at him. "You might have more important things to do. I'll be quite alright now," she reassured him.

"Oh, ho, really, Fraulein?" Georg asked with a twinkle in his eye. "And knowing you, you'll probably try to walk or hop around to continue cleaning, right?" He asked with a grin.

"But of course sir," Maria replied. "I'm not going to lie around here all day when there's so much to do."

"And that's exactly what you're going to do... lie around in bed all day," Georg replied firmly. "You cannot put any weight on that foot if you want it to heal."

Maria gasped. "But Captain, I HAVE to be able to walk. I'm going to the abbey later, remember?"

Georg sighed. She really was stubborn as a mule.

"I'm sorry, Maria. But I really don't think you can do that today. Even if I drive you, you'll have to walk on that foot to move around in the abbey. Maybe it's best if we wait a few days."

Maria bit her lip. She didn't really want to go to the abbey. It was raining and the sisters were busy this time of the year. What she really wanted was a way out of the predicament she found herself in... being left alone with just the captain. She didn't trust how she was feeling whenever he was near. She knew she shouldn't be feeling those butterflies in her stomach whenever he smiled at her. She had no right to want his gaze to linger when they talked alone. She was just Maria, a postulant who was tasked by God to help the captain and his children. And now she just made the situation worse.

Georg watched Maria bite her lip. She looked like she was going to cry. He wanted to gather her in his arms again and give her a reassuring hug, maybe even a kiss on the forehead to make her feel better. He took a deep breath and balled his fists silently, chiding himself for wanting to do something inappropriate given the situation.

"I'll tell you what, Maria. If you keep off that foot for 3 days, that should be good enough to walk on. Then I will personally drive you to the abbey and come back to get you whenever you wish. But please, Maria, at least 3 days?"

Maria looked up at Georg and nodded silently.

"Good," Georg replied, giving her a warm smile. Maria smiled back.

"Well, I better get lunch prepared then," Georg said as he stood up. Maria was surprised. He knew how to cook? Or will they end up eating bread and jam for lunch? She had her misgivings at his ability "to prepare lunch" but refrained from saying anything.

Georg saw Maria's face contort into a frown and he smiled to himself.

"Will you be okay here or would you rather be in your room?" Georg asked her.

Maria looked at him quizzically. The only way she can get to her room on the other wing of the house was if he carried her there. Part of her wanted to say yes, just to feel his arms around her. She giggled at the thought.

"Maria?" Georg prodded, amused by the giggle that escaped her.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir," Maria replied with a laugh. "I just cannot picture myself getting to my room..."

Georg gave her a lopsided smile, knowing fully well that the only way she can get to her room is if he carries her there.

"You're not that heavy, Maria," Georg grinned at her. "I think my old knees will be able to make it to the other wing," he teased.

"Ooooh," Maria exclaimed, color rising to her cheeks. "Oh no, Captain. I would want you to have to do that. I-I'll be okay here," Maria stuttered, completely mortified.

Georg laughed, finding her blush quite endearing. "I'm just teasing you, Maria." He stood up and started towards the door. He paused and glanced back at her from the doorway. "You're not heavy at all," he added softly, his dimples showing, as he closed the door behind him.

Maria plopped herself back down on the bed.

 _Be still my heart_ , she said to herself, taking a deep breath and cluthing her chest. She closed her eyes and the sensation of the captain's strong, muscular arms around her came flooding back, burned in her memory. She relived it, smiling and putting her palms to her cheeks. They felt hot.

"Ooooh," Maria exclaimed again, realizing how furiously she must have blushed in front of him.

Frau Schmidt had prepared some sandwiches for him before she left. Georg found them and decided Maria should have some warm soup as well. He proceeded to the pantry to gather ingredients, humming as he worked.

Maria. She was truly a breath of fresh air the blew into his home, chasing away the stagnation and dreariness that had been present for so long, replacing it with sunshine and cheer. He smiled, remembering that fateful day when she gave him a dressing down by the lake, unafraid to stand up against him, admonishing him for his reprehensible behavior towards his own children, making him see how sad and alone they had been since he shut himself in his own grief. It was she who opened his eyes and gave him back to his poor children. It was she who made him smile again, who gave meaning back to his life. The past few months had been nothing but bliss. He hasn't been this happy since Agathe died. It was Maria who had been his saviour. How could he have been so blind as to not see that?

He started chopping up the vegetables and smiled to himself. He missed doing this. He hasn't worked in a kitchen since his early days in the u-boat. He was actually a decent cook, according to the boys in his boat. They would always look forward to his turn to prepare meals when he was still taking a shift at the galley. When he got promoted, he was not anymore required to take the kitchen duties, but he still did sometimes, just for fun. At home though, Frau Schmidt always took care of meals. He never got to show off his kitchen prowess.

 _Well maybe now I can_ , he thought excitedly. He hoped to surprise Maria with his cooking. Georg chuckled to himself as he stirred the soup. He can almost imagine the surprise on her pretty face once she tasted his special soup.

 _Pretty?_ Georg mused. Well, she's no stunner like Elsa but she indeed is pretty. She had a cute upturned nose, clear and honest blue eyes and shiny blond hair that bounced as she moved. And his favorite were her befreckled cheeks which turned red whenever she got mad or embarrassed. He first got a glimpse of her red face when he caught her in the ballroom on her very first day. Then again that day at the lake when she argued passionately with him. He grinned to himself. He liked to see more of that. It didn't take much to make her blush, the way she did just a while ago.

Maria was wondering what she could do to while away the time for the next three days when the door opened and the captain returned with a tray in his hands.

Georg set the tray down on the bedside table between Liesl's and Louisa's beds and sat down on Louisa's bed. Maria sat up and dangled her legs on the side of Liesl's bed, facing him. Maria said grace for them, as was their usual custom at the table. She bowed her head and clasped her hands together.

"For what we are about to receive, may we be truly grateful."

"Amen," the captain replied, not taking his eyes off her.

Maria looked up and peeked into the tray. She saw very familiar-looking sandwiches on a plate and two covered bowls. She tried to suppress her grin.

"Captain, did you make those?" she asked innocently, knowing that they were Frau Schmidt's usual recipe. Maybe she could tease him back this time.

"Oh, no. Frau Schmidt made the sandwiches before she left last night," Georg replied calmly, watching her reaction. Awww, Maria thought, hoping he would take credit for the sandwiches and she could tease him back. "But I did cook us some soup." He gestured towards the bowls.

Maria's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Georg took the lids off the bowls and the aroma of the soup enticed Maria's senses, making her feel hungry all of a sudden.

"Oooh, that smells wonderful, Captain," Maria said sincerely as he handed her a spoon.

Maria took a sip and her eyes widened in surprise. The soup was very good! Before she could compliment him, Georg spoke up.

"You didn't think I could cook, didn't you?" Georg said in a teasing voice.

Maria felt warmth across her face again as the captain laughed heartily.

"Oh, Captain I didn't mean to imply that!" Maria protested, trying to cover her cheeks.

Georg took her hands and placed them on her lap.

"I was just teasing you, Maria. You look so cute when you blush," Georg laughed. "Well, let's eat now, shall we?"

Maria blushed even deeper at his words. _Did he just call me cute?_ Maria looked down at her soup, taking a deep breath and willing the blush on her face to subside.

Georg took his own spoon and started on his bowl.

"You really made a wonderful chef today, Captain," Maria told him sincerely after they finished off their lunch.

"Half the credit goes to Frau Schmidt of course," Georg chuckled.

"Oh, but that soup was exquisite!" Maria exclaimed. "You just have to share your recipe, Captain!" she implored him.

Georg raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Oh ho, Maria. Are you telling me that you can actually cook?" he said in jest.

"Yes I can!" Maria replied proudly. "I used to do kitchen duty often at the abbey," Maria added.

"Ah, really? Well, Fraulein," Georg said with a twinkle in his eye, "you'll have to let us sample some of your specialties some time then."

Maria grinned. "Sure!"

They locked eyes for a moment, smiling at each other, neither one wanting to look away first. Maria bit her lip shyly as she felt her face getting warm.

"Oh!" Maria exclaimed in surprise as a spoon clattered to the floor. She didn't realize that the spoon she used was perched precariously on the side of the bowl.

They both reached down at the same time to pick it up.

"Oww!" Maria cried in pain, her hand automatically going to her forehead as she and the captain hit their heads on each other as they both tried to pick up the spoon.

"Oh I'm sorry," Georg exclaimed, looking at her with concern, their faces just a few inches from each other. "Are you hurt?"

Maria smiled and shook her head.

"I'm such a klutz, sorry," Maria murmured, edging backwards. She was feeling light-headed, but it didn't seem to be from hitting her head. _His cologne_. _That must be it_ , she thought. _He smelled so good_.

"No, it was my fault," Georg said quickly as he picked up the spoon. He set it back down on the tray and picked it up as he stood. "I'll just take this down. Would you like some ice for your head too?"

Maria shook her head and smiled. "I'm quite alright, Captain. You're not that 'hard-headed'," Maria quipped with a big grin.

Georg laughed out loud and playfully wagged his finger at her.

"Touché, Fraulein. Touché."

After Georg left the room, Maria immediately scooted to the other side of the bed, looking for anything she could use as a cane. She needed to use the washroom.

Luckily, Marta's pink parasol was leaning on the night stand beside Brigitta's bed. It was only a few meters away from where she was so she decided to hobble over to get it so she could later make her way to the washroom just across the bedroom.

Maria moved quickly, hopping on her good foot while keeping her balance by holding on to the bedside table and other furniture.

 _Aha, there you go_ , Maria thought as she grabbed the umbrella. _I can finally move around._

She hobbled towards the door, putting her weight alternately between her good foot and the umbrella, looking down at her feet as she tread carefully. As she got to the door, she saw a pair of shiny black shoes and quickly looked up.

Georg stood right outside the door, wearing a bemused grin and she blushed furiously for the nth time, caught red-handed again.

"I thought I made it clear, Fraulein, that you were to keep off that foot?" Georg asked, raising one eyebrow in mock anger.

"Oooh, I'm so sorry Captain," Maria replied flustered, "but I really need to go to the bathroom and it's just a few steps aw- aaaaah!"

Maria gave a small screech as the captain lifted her clear off the ground and walked towards the bathroom.

He chuckled and deposited her right in front of it. Maria quickly straightened out her disheveled hair and squeaked a 'thank you sir' before she locked herself in the bathroom.

Georg grinned as he waited outside the door. He was enjoying this immensely.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I definitely plan to continue with this story and finish it. It's just that life happens and I find myself wallowing neck-deep in work and chores. I've been slowly working on this "transition chapter". It's quite long (The longest chapter I've ever written. Ever.) but I hope you won't find it boring. Have a good day everyone!

Maria was wondering what to do next when the captain came back to the room. He wasn't wearing his jacket, Maria noted with a smile. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and he was carrying an armful of books.

"Here you go," he said gailly, dropping the books on the night table beside her. "I thought you might want something to do for the rest of the afternoon."

Maria's eyes widened upon seeing the stash he brought with him.

"Oh, Captain! This is just wonderful!" Maria exclaimed in delight, clasping her hands together.

"I just picked out a few for you. But if there's anything in particular that you like, I can go and look for it too."

"Oh, but these are quite a selection already, sir," Maria replied happily as she quickly scanned the book titles. "I really appreciate it. Thank you."

Georg smiled, glad to hear that she liked the books he picked out. He took a while to choose them, taking into account her personality, her likes and beliefs.

"You're welcome," he nodded at her with a smile.

Maria sighed happily and started going thru the selection. Jane Eyre, Robert Brown, Shakespeare, a few biographies, a book of poems, a book about St. Francis.

"Everything to your liking, Fraulein?"

She beamed at him. "Oh yes, of course. It's a very good selection, Captain," she replied with an excited grin she couldn't contain. It was a selection she would have gotten for herself.

"Good to hear that," Georg replied. He casually strode over to Louisa's bed and settled himself in, reading a newspaper.

Maria raised her eyebrows in surprise at the sight. What was he doing here? She assumed that he would spend the rest of the day in his study.

"Something wrong, Maria?"

"Uhm, captain... why are you, I mean shouldn't you be, uh..."

Georg chuckled. "Why am I here, you mean?"

Maria nodded mutely, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Well, I don't really have much to do and you are unable to get around. So consider me as your personal assistant," he replied casually with a disarming grin.

"Oh, but..."

"No buts. I insist. You will need to get to the bathroom, get a drink, a snack, a blanket, or whatever. I'd rather come from here than all the way from my study or worry about you walking on that foot and injuring yourself further. Ok? Now go and read your books and don't argue. Don't be shy to ask if you need anything," Georg said with finality.

Maria nodded quietly, shy, nervous and excited all at the same time.

It was disconcerting having her boss wait on her of course. But given the situation, there was not much of a choice. Truthfully, she did enjoy being with him, seeing him, smelling his cologne, hearing his voice, listening to his thoughts. Even just being near him makes her happy. A bit nervous, but happy.

Maria settled into Liesl's bed and started reading.

Georg heard her laugh a little and glanced in her direction. She seemed to be happily engrossed in Shakespeare, he noted with a smile. He watched her as she read, oblivious to him. Maria was sitting in bed, propped up by pillows as he was. Half of her body was under a blanket. Her knees were bent and she had that big book on her lap.

Her eyes slowly became more and more animated as she read. Her mouth opened slightly and the tip of her tongue swept across her lower lip before she bit it lightly.

 _Damn_. Georg felt strangely tight in the chest as he watched her. He subconsciously bit his lower lip as well, imagining how it would feel like to have her lips...

He shook his head, trying to clear the dangerous thoughts in them, and finally tearing his eyes away from Maria. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on his newspaper.

This time, it was Maria who stole a glance at him. Georg was sitting on Louisa's bed, on top of her comforter, feet crossed at the ankle, and his back was propped up by her pillows. He was still busy reading the paper. She took this opportunity to look at him to her heart's content as he didn't know she was looking. He looked much better without his jacket on. She could see that his arms were covered with dark hair. Maria felt her face get warm again as she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, forced herself to stop looking and get back to her book.

Georg stretched out a bit a looked over towards Liesl's bed. He saw Maria squeeze her eyes shut then she shake her head, smiling a bit before going back to reading. He smiled, happy that she seemed to be enjoying herself. He had no idea she was watching him just a moment ago.

A few hours later, Georg got up and tiptoed quietly out of the room. Maria had been busy reading and he didn't want to disturb her. He shuffled down to the kitchen to prepare their dinner, whistling as he went.

He whipped up a simple dinner for them and arranged it on a tray. He looked at itand thought, _Hmmm, there's something missing_. On a whim, he took a small vase and went outside to pick some fresh flowers. It was still drizzling and the grass glistened in the setting sun. Georg smiled as he went to a spot he knew well.

 _Ah, there you are! Edelweiss, of course_. Georg picked a few of the delicate white flowers and placed them in the vase. He went back to the kitchen and placed the vase on the tray. He carefully brought it upstairs, a pleased smile on his face.

Maria looked up just in time to see Georg enter the room, balancing the tray in his hands.

"I made us dinner," he announced, setting the tray on the table for the second time today.

She sat up and closed the big book, setting it aside as she looked eagerly at the tray. Her eyes traveled curiously to the small vase holding the flowers. Georg followed her line of vision and cleared his throat, scratching his chin absently.

"I, uh, thought some flowers would brighten up your day. You like edelweiss, don't you", he asked shyly.

Maria bit her lip, willing herself not to blush and nodded. "Yes, they're my favorite," she replied softly.

"Here," Georg handed the vase to Maria so she could place it on the headboard.

"Thank you," Maria said with a shy smile as she took the vase from him. She turned around and set it on the headboard of Liesl's bed, admiring the fresh petals and inhaling their sweet scent.

 _He gave me flowers_! Maria thought giddily as they dug into their food with gusto.

Georg watched her blush as they ate, he himself felt giddy as well. He hasn't given flowers to anyone for a very long time. It felt good. He took a deep breath and smiled.

It was time for bed, Georg thought, wondering how their sleeping arrangement will be. Maria still couldn't get around and her room was on the other end of the mansion.

"Uh, Maria," Georg began, unsure of how to bring up the issue.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you need anything from your room, uh, I mean for going to bed," Georg asked. "I mean like a change of clothes, your toothbrush, maybe?"

Maria felt her face grow warm. She did need to get dressed. She could also use a bath. She knew she couldn't walk to her room on the far end of the villa and neither can the captain carry her all the way there.

Georg saw the hesitation on her face and simply reiterated his offer to get her things. He tried to not make a big deal of it, seeing her embarassment.

Maria nodded and told him what she needed then he left quickly. She sighed, completely mortified that the captain would be going thru her room and her dresser.

Georg opened the door to Maria's room, remembering the one time he came here a few months ago. The night of the thunderstorm. He chuckled, recalling how the children panicked and lined up and how Maria's eyes flashed in anger at him. Thanks to Maria, that moment felt like a lifetime ago.

He got her empty carpetbag and opened it on the bed. He then went to her dresser and picked a few items for sleeping and for wearing during the day. Then he went to the bathroom and got her toiletries and packed them into the bag as well. He looked around the room, thinking of what else she would have wanted. He spotted her guitar and took it with him too. He looked around one last time, and on a whim, picked up her hat as well.

Maria laughed when she saw him come back to the room carrying her carpetbag and her guitar. He had worn her hat on his head in jest.

"Oh captain, you're teasing me!" Maria laughed.

Georg placed the bag and guitar down and pretended to curtsy, earning more laughter from Maria. He grinned back at her. He realized he loved hearing her laugh.

"Here you go," Georg said, taking off her hat and handing Maria her things.

Maria grinned and thanked him for the items. Georg helped her to the bathroom and then went to his own room to get himself ready for bed as well.

Maria showered quickly, not wanting to make the captain wait too long to help her back to the bed. She wanted to tell him that she could now tolerate putting a bit of weight on her ankle but suspected it was pointless to argue with him.

When she came out of the bathroom, she was surprised to see that he wasn't outside the door as she expected. She was about to step out and hobble towards the room when she heard his footsteps.

Georg hurried back to the girls' bathroom and found Maria already waiting at the door.

"That was quick," he commented with a smile, frankly surprised at how quickly she finished.

"Oh," Maria exclaimed softly, her heart beating a little faster upon seeing him in his pajamas. "I usually don't take so long. One of the children usually call out for me anyway so I've gotten used to quick showers," she replied a bit distractedly. His pajama top wasn't buttoned all the way to the top. She could see the dark hair on his chest. Maria averted her eyes, and her pink cheeks.

He scooped her up and again, Maria's arms automatically went around his neck. "Well, let's get to bed now, shall we?" Georg asked innocently, unaware of how his words sounded to Maria. She widened her eyes and giggled to herself. _I could get used to this!_

 _O_ _h_ _God, he smelled so good too_ , Maria thought, inhaling deeply the musky, sandalwood scent of his aftershave.

Unknown to her, Georg was thinking the same thing, enjoying the lavender scent of her shampoo tickling his nose as he carried her back to the bed.

"Thank you for everything, Captain. I do appreciate all you've done for me," Maria told him sincerely as he straightened up after putting her down on Liesl's bed.

"You're very welcome, Maria," Georg replied. "You know, all this is nothing compared to what you've done for me and my family the past months," he said quietly, gazing at her. "I thank YOU, Maria. You gave me back my children and you gave them back their father. I can never repay you for that."

Maria gazed back at his eyes and smiled softly. "It makes me very happy to see you all now. That was all part of God's plan... to send me here and help you and the children."

"Yes it was," Georg affirmed with a smile.

The held each other's gaze for a moment until the spell was broken by a bird chirping outside the window.

Maria cleared her throat and said brightly, "Well, thank you again, Captain. I think my ankle is okay now and will be much better by tomorrow. I'll probably be able to go back to my room tomorr-"

"Oh, tut tut. No, Maria," Georg chuckled, cutting in firmly. "Don't try to pull that off! That ankle is only feeling better because you've kept off it." To prove his point, he sat beside her on the bed and moved the ankle slightly. Maria winced at the movement.

"See?" Georg said triumphantly. "It's still sore. No walking for another day at least, Maria," he said, wagging a finger at her.

Maria sank back into her pillows in resignation. Georg saw her frustration and patted her cheek tenderly.

"Maria, please. I just don't want you to hurt yourself further, okay? Please don't hesitate to ask if you need assistance."

Maria's eyes widened at his unexpected touch. He pulled his hand back and she nodded.

"Alright."

"Good girl. Goodnight now," Georg got up from her bed and walked towards Louisa's bed. He pulled back the covers and began to get in.

Maria sat up quickly when she realized that her boss was planning to sleep in the same room with her. She wanted to protest, more out of embarrassment than anything. But she knew he wouldn't change his mind anyway. She leaned back down again and sighed.

"Goodnight, Captain," she said with a small wave of her hand.

"Goodnight, Maria. Sleep well."

Georg smiled at her and pulled on the string of the bedside lamp. Even as the room turned dark, Georg could still see Maria thru the moonlight filtering from the window. She was lying on her back, facing the ceiling but with eyes closed, whispering her evening prayers.

Georg allowed himself to watch a while longer before allowing his eyelids to flutter shut. He fell asleep the moment he closed his eyes, tired from being up very early that morning.

Maria looked towards him after she finished her prayers and saw that he was already sound asleep. She propped herself up on one arm and took in the view afforded by the soft glow of the moonlight.

He was wearing navy blue pajamas. The top two buttons were not fastened, allowing the curls on his chest to peek out. Maria felt her face grow warm as she forced herself to look away and lay back down on her pillow.

It felt surreal sleeping in the same room as the captain. She could hear his steady, rhythmic breathing. She could smell his shampoo and aftershave. She could see his face, serene in repose. It was all hard to believe she wasn't dreaming. Maybe she was.

Maria looked out the window. It was still raining softly. Light rain always left a melancholy feeling in her heart. She remembered the day very well. It was raining like this on the day she said goodbye to both her parents, who died less than a week apart.

She was just a little girl, barely older than Marta when saw both coffins get lowered to the ground. A social worker held her hand, telling her everything would be okay. She told Maria that she would be sent to live with her uncle in the mountains. That it was nice there. That she would be loved.

But the last two things never came true. Her uncle was mean and cold hearted. He never treated Maria like his child. He made her do chores, never let her play, and punished her hard for the smallest mistakes. His home was stripped to the barest minimum and was devoid of any love or laughter. Maria spent most of her time crying herself to sleep those first few months, calling out to her parents. She missed them terribly. As she got older, her uncle had gotten more violent and hit her even harder.

Georg heard whimpering and sat up quickly. He looked around and realized that it was coming from Maria's bed. He threw the covers back and rushed to her side. She was squirming and crying in her sleep. Georg squinted at the clock on the table and saw that it was four o'clock in the morning.

"Maria?" Georg whispered softly, touching her hair. He realized she was still asleep.

"Please don't leave me," Maria whimpered.

Georg sat beside her and took her hand in his, kneading it gently.

"I'm just here, Maria. I won't leave you," he replied in a soothing voice.

"Please don't let him hit me anymore," Maria said as she continued to fidget in her sleep.

Georg felt his chest tighten. He was shocked to hear this coming from her. Who had hurt Maria? He looked at her with a mixture of awe and tenderness. Here she was, a woman so strong, so full of life and energy. She had a lot of faith in God, and a lot of love to give. He never would have thought that she would have a dark or difficult past.

Georg gently tried to wake her, calling her name softly and wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of his other hand.

Maria felt the weight lift from her as she heard a soothing male voice and felt someone holding her hand. But it didn't sound like her papa.

"Maria, wake up. It's me, Georg."

Georg? Maria opened her eyes, and in the dark, she saw the captain sitting on her bed and looking at her with concern. He was also holding her hand. The realization that it was just a dream hit her. She was not living with her uncle anymore.

"Maria, are you alright?" he asked softly.

Maria sat up and without thinking flung her arms around him. Georg was taken by surprise but held her anyway. She sobbed into his shirt while he rubbed her back soothingly.

Georg tightened his arms around her and coaxed her to lean on him. Maria snuggled into his chest as the sobs slowly ebbed away. Neither of them spoke but they held on to each other for a few minutes.

Maria looked up at Georg and slowly began to realize what had just happened.

"Captain, I- I'm sorry- I, uh-" Maria stammered in embarrassment as she tried to extricate herself from his embrace.

"Shhh, Maria. It's alright," Georg replied, releasing her and sitting up beside her.

Maria bit her lip as she looked down, too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Georg placed his two fingers under her chin and forced her to look up.

"Maria, who hurt you?" He asked with concern, peering closer into her eyes.

Maria met his steady gaze and sighed. Slowly, she told him her story... of how her life was after her parents passed away.

Georg clenched his jaw as he listened. It angered him to know about her difficult past. He wanted to hunt the man down and punch him in the face. He felt fiercely protective of Maria, and for a moment, he was surprised at the discovery of how strongly he felt.

Georg took Maria's delicate hand and without thinking, placed a kiss on it.

Maria looked at him in surprise, stopping in mid sentence after feeling the stubble on his chin graze the back of her fingers. A flush of warmth went thru her body the moment she realized he just kissed her hand.

"No one will ever hurt you again, Maria. I promise," Georg whispered gently.

Maria felt tears well in her eyes and nodded. She whispered a strangled "thank you" and Georg gathered her in his arms. Maria wrapped hers around him. In the darkness of the room, it felt so easy to be physically affectionate. It was intimate yet soothing. There was no more need to say anything. They understood each other in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for sending me reviews and notifications about being followed and favorite-d! I'm am so thrilled that people are still following and reading my stories, no matter how long I've been taking! Well, so now that I am a bit inspired, here's a long-ish chapter full of fluff hahaha! Enjoy! And please do leave me a review. Good or bad, I always look forward to them!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the first rays of sun peeked from behind the mountains, Georg took stock of the woman who had fallen asleep in his arms.

Maria. She was truly heaven-sent. She came into his life and changed everything. He winced as he recalled how he had retreated into that dark world after Agathe died. How he pushed his children away, just because they remind him of their mother. How he found solace in his drink. How he strung along Elsa, who had in fact, brought him out of the darkness first. But it was Maria, beautiful, strong Maria, who took him completely out of that world. She dragged him back to his children, who easily forgave him and opened their arms to him. If it weren't for her stubbornness, her willingness to speak her mind and challenge him (not a lot of people can do that, he chuckled), he wouldn't be enjoying the bliss he had with them now.

Georg swept her hair away from her eyes and looked at her with tenderness, recalling her story about her physically abused childhood. He held her tighter, unconsciously wanting to protect her from anything that can cause her harm or unhappiness. He kissed the top of her head, a little surprised at the natural affection he felt for her. His heart started beating a little faster at the acknowledgement of those feelings. He indeed felt something for her. Affection... for sure. Respect and admiration... definitely. Did he enjoy her company? All the time. Attraction? He blushed as he admitted to himself that he did find her attractive. But is it love? He wasn't sure. Love was not something he decided on easily. He was afraid, he admitted to himself... afraid to fall in love again.

Maria woke up as the sunshine filtered in, slowly remembering what had transpired in the middle of the night and noted that Georg indeed, had not left her side. She kept her eyes close for a moment longer, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

Maria hasn't told anyone of her past. Not even Sister Margaretta, whom she thought of as an older sister. Not the Reverend Mother either. She kept all her sufferrings to herself, not wanting to burden anyone or let anyone feel pity for her. But just a few hours ago, she opened up to the captain, telling him details about her life that she had tried to forget, that she had buried deep inside. They spilled out easily, without needing to be coaxed out. Maria felt at ease with Georg, enough so that she trusted him with her deepest and darkest secrets.

When she felt Georg kiss the top of her head, she felt warmth spreading down her face and neck. She shifted slightly and opened her eyes, turning to look at him.

Georg felt her awaken and relaxed his hold on her so she could turn to face him.

Their eyes met.

Something had changed last night. It was as palpable and as obvious as the droplets of water on the windowpane, glinting in the morning sun. No, things were not the same anymore. They were no longer simply employer and employee.

In the pale light of dawn, Georg gazed at her tenderly and Maria held his eyes. The space between their faces felt so small. Maria couldn't help but glance down at his lips. They looked so soft and inviting. And they were so near...

Georg wanted to take away her pain and sadness. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever and protect her as best he could. Then he saw her eyes flicker towards his mouth. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her too... kiss her senseless until all traces of pain disappeared from her eyes.

Georg suddenly realized what he just said to himself.

Maria saw him flinch. Although he barely moved physically, she felt him retreat.

But Georg reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Maria," he said softly. "Are you alright?"

Maria's head was still spinning. She thought for a while that he was going to kiss her. She could only nod, not trusting her voice.

"Thank you for telling me, Maria, and for trusting me," Georg added tenderly, "no one will ever hurt you again.

He gathered her into his arms and gave her a quick hug before getting up. Maria felt the bed spring upwards at the loss of his weight on it. But it did the opposite for her. His getting up weighed her spirit down. She wanted him to stay longer.

Georg wanted to stay too, but he felt a bit awkward being in the same bed as her after what almost happened.

"I'll just get dressed and come back for you in a while. I'll keep the door unlocked so I can come back in but I will knock. I mean, uh, so that you can get dressed too," he rambled sheepishly as he left the room.

Maria nodded and leaned back against the pillows after the door closed. She hugged herself, remembering how it felt to be in his arms. It felt more than just good. It felt right. She recalled how close they were. Maria imagined him kissing her and shivered delightfully at the thought.

Georg closed the door to his room and leaned against it, sighing heavily. His mind was reeling as well. He almost kissed Maria.

Despite the fact that every cell in his body wanted to kiss her, he knew he shouldn't. She was still under his protection. She was going to be a nun too. Yet, he yearned to do it. She was so beautiful, so sweet, so innocent, so perfect in every way. Holding her in his arms, in bed, in the dimly lit room, at dawn, did not make things any easier. Good thing his years of strict discipline kept him from doing something that could potentially be damaging. He asked for her trust, after all. She was vulnerable at that moment. And he would look like he took advantage of it.

Georg shook his head and admonished himself. _No, you cannot do that_ , he reminded himself sternly as he started to get dressed.

Maria got her bag and smiled as she saw that the captain had packed her favorite outfit. She got dressed in it and was brushing her hair when Georg knocked.

"Come in," Maria called out.

Georg peered inside and saw Maria sitting on Liesl's bed, wearing that pretty blue dress. Her freshly brushed hair shone in the sunlight and she smiled at him. She was absolutely captivating. It took him a while to regain his composure.

Georg walked over to her and asked to examine her foot. He moved it around and felt for any more swelling. He then allowed Maria to put a bit of weight on her foot after seeing that it looked much better already. The swelling and redness were completely gone and there was no pain with his passive movements. He decided they could both use a change of scenery and have breakfast at the patio downstairs. He helped Maria up, circling her waist to steady her as she took a few steps.

"How is it?" Georg inquired, watching her face carefully for any sign of pain.

Maria beamed at him. "No pain at all, Captain!"

"Georg," Georg told her firmly. "Please call me Georg."

Maria looked down shyly. "But sir-"

"Maria please," Georg pleaded softly. "After all that had happened, I think we can call each other a friend, don't you think?" Georg stepped back a bit but continued to support her on one elbow.

"Yes, but-"

"Do friends call each other by their titles?" Georg pressed on.

"Um, no..."

"Well, there you go," Georg replied, grinning contentedly.

Maria smiled back and nodded. "Alright, you win. Thank you then, um... Georg," Maria said a bit bashfully.

Georg liked how his name sounded coming from Maria's lips. Melodious, cheerful with a touch of sensuality. He grinned at her happily and went back to the task of guiding her to the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maria sipped her coffee and looked out at the beautiful gardens. It had stopped raining for a while now and everything was in bloom. She wanted to run and smell the flowers, lie on the grass, climb a tree...

Georg watched her look longingly at the expansive grounds. It was likely that she felt cooped up from being in the room all day yesterday.

"Would you like a tour of the grounds?" Georg suddenly asked. "I'm sure you haven't seen every inch of the place."

Maria looked at him in surprise. She could barely walk. He even insisted on carrying her down the stairs. Why was he now offerring to tour her?

"Capt- uh, Georg," Maria corrected herself sheepishly. "I don't think I can."

"On a horse, you can," Georg replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh!" Maria gasped. "But I don't know how to ride a horse," she admitted with a frown.

"You don't have to," Georg replied smiling.

An hour later, Georg brought a beautiful black stallion towards the house. He helped Maria walk to where the horse was waiting.

"Put your good foot on the stirrup, Maria," Georg told her then hoisted her up on the saddle. He then swung himself up as well, settling behind Maria. He reached around her for the reins, his arms against Maria's bare ones as they left.

Maria felt nervous as the horse trotted faster. The wind whipped at her hair and she gripped the saddle tighter. Georg, sensing her nervousness, pulled on the reins lightly, slowing the horse a bit.

"Oh, that's so beautiful!" Maria exclaimed suddenly. Georg pulled on the reins as Maria pointed to a place ahead of them.

To Maria, it was a perfect picnic spot... an area just off the path, complete with a shady tree, a brook alongside it, and a lot of flowering shrubs nearby. Maria had never seen this place before but had no idea that Georg was quite familiar with this spot. He got off and helped Maria down, settling her gently on the ground.

Maria looked around in delight as Georg led the horse to a smaller tree and tied him securely.

Georg looked around too. He missed coming here. This was Agathe's favorite reading spot. He took her here regularly before. He smiled at the well-kept appearance of the place. Apparently the gardeners did not neglect this spot even after she passed away. What surprised Georg was that Maria took notice of the place as they rode near it.

"Yes it is beautiful here," he echoed softly.

Maria watched his face carefully, not missing the sad shadow that crossed his features even as he was smiling. She could tell that this place held memories for him. She wanted to ask about it, but decided to hold her tongue.

Georg took a picnic blanket out of his satchel and laid it on the ground under the shade of the big tree. He lowered himself on the blanket.

"Ahh, isn't this nice? Come, sit here, Maria," he called to her.

Maria sat down beside Georg, who was now stretched out on his back, his hands behind his neck.

"It's so quiet and peaceful here, Georg," Maria said as she settled herself on the blanket. "I'm surprised the children have never asked me to bring them here," Maria mused out loud.

"They've never been here, Maria," Georg replied softly. Maria looked at him. He looked wistful, but not sad. "It was Agathe who loved to come here to read."

"Oh," Maria cried, at a loss for words. This spot was Agathe's. "Georg, I- I..."

"It's alright," Georg said quickly upon seeing her reaction. "I actually wanted to come here too. I pushed away the past, the memories of my dear Agathe for too long, instead of remembering what good times we had."

Maria looked at him in understanding. Georg went on.

"I brought Agathe here when the older children were in school and the younger ones were taking their naps. It was her escape, the place where she could recharge. Sometimes, it was an escape for me as well. I could for a moment forget my responsibilities and the pressure of my work."

Maria listened quietly. She loved it that the captain was opening up to her as well.

Georg went on, telling Maria more about Agathe. What she liked, how she was with the children, and later on, he told her how she got sick. Maria placed a comforting hand on his arm. Georg smiled slightly, thankful for the gesture.

"Don't worry, Maria. I'm alright. It does get easier after a while," Georg patted her hand and kept his hand on top of hers. "Being here now gives me peace actually," he smiled at her.

Georg continue to narrate to her stories of Agathe, but Maria felt her throat tighten as told her how the children took the news of her passing. She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. Georg was looking up at the sky, blinking back tears himself as he was reminded of how difficult it must have been for his children. Then he felt something wet on his hand.

He looked at Maria who was frantically trying, unsuccessfully, to wipe her eyes with her free hand. He sat up and faced her. Using his thumbs, he wiped the tears from her eyes while cupping her face.

"Oh, Georg! I can't help it. The poor children..." Maria sobbed unabashedly now and Georg pulled her into an embrace.

Georg was moved by how much she cared for his children. She obviously loved them. Georg tightened his embrace, feeling affection overflowing from the thought of Maria loving his children as if they were her own.

Maria pulled back slightly to look at him. Georg looked into her crytalline blue eyes and lost all semblance of reason. He placed his hand on her face and gently pulled her towards him. Maria did not resist.

His lips landed on hers, as gently as a soft breeze's caress.

Maria closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch her own. Every nerve in her body seemed to be tingling at that moment. As quickly as it happened, she felt Georg pull away. She opened her eyes and locked them with his.

Georg watched her face closely, anxious of her reaction. Every bit of his self discipline went flying with the wind. He kissed Maria. He couldn't help it anymore.

But Maria's eyes were shining. All that pent up feelings she had for him were suddenly unleashed. They reached for one other at the same time, both realizing they each wanted what just happened.

Their lips collided again, this time with urgency. Maria heard a growl from him and a soft moan from her own lips as the reality of the kiss came upon them fully. Georg threaded his fingers in the softness of her hair, urging her closer to him. Maria basked in the new-found sensations assaulting her. His lips on hers, his hands on the back of her head, his stubble tickling her face... and just as she was getting dizzy from all the new experiences, she felt his tongue lightly sweep across her lips, urging them apart.

Maria parted her mouth, partly in surprise, partly as a reflex. She has never kissed anyone before. But somehow, her body knew how to respond. Georg groaned as she opened herself to him, and gently probed deeper, tasting her, teasing her, teaching her, driving her crazy. Maria heard panting, then realized it was her who was breathing hard. She felt out of breath, unable to get enough oxygen to her muddled brain.

Georg slowed down, trying to control and calm himself. He knew he needed to get some semblance of sanity back soon before things went out of hand. He smoothed her hair and planted a soft, gentle kiss on her lips before pulling away. But his hands remained on her cheeks. Maria opened her eyes slowly and blinked, as if waking up from a dream. Georg's face came into focus, looking down at her with a gentle smile.

"Maria..." he whispered, gazing at her tenderly.

"Oh, Georg!" Maria exclaimed and burrowed her face in his chest. His arms went around her and he held her close.

Maria wanted to tell him everything she felt at the moment. Excitement, wonder, exhiliration, disbelief, contentment, relief... so many emotions were passing thru her that it rendered her speechless. She just allowed him to hold her, rock her gently until her heart rate went back to its steady rhythm.

Georg simply held her in his arms. No words could express what he felt either. But he knew he had experienced this once before...he knew what it was, yet he pushed the thought aside. Georg didn't want to think about it just yet. He just wanted to enjoy the moment.

As the sun climbed higher into the sky, it became too hot to sit outdoors. Georg helped Maria back onto the waiting horse and climbed in behind her.

Georg wrapped his arms around Maria's waist , burying his face in her hair and giving her little kisses while she leaned back against him, savoring the feeling of his chest against her back. The horse trotted slowly back home, Georg making no move to hurry him along.

As they neared the house, Maria felt a strange flutterring in her belly as she realized that the two of them were still alone in that big house for the next few days.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hello everyone! Happy new year! Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up as I had been soooo busy! Thank you for staying with me on this and patiently waiting for the next chapter._**

TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM

Georg held Maria's arm as he guided her back into the house, feeling a little nervous as he shut the door. He really didn't know why he felt nervous.

Kissing Maria wasn't part of his plan that afternoon. He just wanted to get her out of the house and maybe spend some time together talking. But things just got out of hand before he realized what was going on. He kissed her. She kissed him back. And it was so good. No, it wasn't simply admiration or attraction.

 _He was in love._

Georg took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as the realization sunk in. It caught him off guard. He glanced at Maria, who was trying to comb her disheleveled hair with her fingers. She looked so endearing. Georg chuckled at the sight.

"What's funny?" Maria asked smiling.

Georg strode over to her and cupped her face.

"I love you."

Maria's breath caught in her throat at his sudden admission. He loves me? Suddenly, she seemed to have woken up from a dream. She looked at him with uncertain eyes and stepped back.

Her mind reeled. She enjoyed every moment of that time they had at the garden. Every touch, every kiss. But never did it cross her mind that he actually loved her. Or that he could actually bring himself to love someone like her.

Georg blinked in surprise at her reaction.

"Maria, darling, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Georg, I- I don't think it's right... I-"

"Maria," Georg interrupted her, looking at her closely with a frown. "What's not right?

"You and I?" she replied, fidgeting under his scrutiny. She had no aspirations of becoming a socialite like the baroness. She knew the captain would be mocked by the aristocratic circle he moves around in when they find out he was in love with a nobody like her. Oh, and the children! It would embarass them greatly! No, it just wouldn't do. Maria suddenly found it hard to breathe as the truth that they don't belong to each other settled in her heart. Maria looked down at the floor, fighting back tears.

Georg took a deep breath, held it for a moment then let it out slowly. She was right. Maria was a postulant and had dedicated herself to God. He had no right to steal her away from her calling, from the path she wanted so much since she was a little girl. What was he thinking? Surely, he was thinking only of himself. She wanted to be a nun. He, in his selfish wanting of her, had forgotten. He lowered his hands from her face, balling his fists silently.

"You're right, Maria. I'm sorry. I suppose I got carried away..." Georg spoke softly, turning away to look out the window.

Maria heard his words, not sure if she felt relief or hurt by them.

Georg's shoulders slumped in defeat as a thick silence hung between them.

Suddenly the phone rang, startling both of them out of their reveries.

"Excuse me, Maria. Wait here for me please?" Maria gave him a small nod. Georg walked quickly towards the phone in the parlour.

Maria exhaled, letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She sat down on the nearest chair feeling deflated.

The children will be back in school in two weeks. Maria felt like she had already achieved what God must have planned all along for her... to bring Georg and the children back together. There was no reason for her to stay in the household anymore.

A tear fell from her eye as she contemplated what to do next. She will certainly miss the children. And most definitely Georg. But she could not imagine being in the same house with him, looking at him without feeling his arms around her, and his lips on hers. Besides, she will just be in the way if Georg finds another lady who deserved the title of baroness. The children deserve to be happy.

Maria squared her shoulders resolutely. Her mind was made up.

TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM

"Yes Liesl, Maria is still here," Georg replied over the phone to her daughter. He held the receiver away from his ear as Liesl's shriek pierced his eardrum.

"So it's been only you and Fraulein Maria in the house, Father?" Liesl's words would have made him feel giddy just a moment ago. But after what happened at the foyer, it gave him a throbbing headache instead.

"Liesl..." Georg's voice came out more sternly than he intended.

Liesl tried to suppress her excitement, not minding her father's annoyed voice. Surely something was bound to happen soon. She has seen how her father and fraulein act when they were together. She was sure they were in love. They just can't bring themselves to admit it yet.

"But Father, don't you see it? You and Fraulein Maria are-"

"Liesl, I will not have you toying with us," Georg reprimanded her. He raked his hair in frustration. "Look, I do like Maria, but-"

Liesl shrieked once more.

"But she wants to be a nun," Georg finished in a flat, defeated voice.

"Of course she does, Father," Liesl replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her father's naivete. "Let's talk about it when we get back."

"I'll see you in a few days, sweetheart," Georg finished as he and Liesl said their goodbyes.

Georg rubbed his temples after placing the phone receiver down and shook his head impatiently. Even Liesl and the rest of the children presumably, thought that falling in love with Maria was a good idea. Too bad Maria was already spoken for, by God no less. He sighed heavily and walked back to where she was.

Maria stood up as she heard his footsteps, watching his face carefully. He wore his old mask, the one he used since Agathe died, the one Maria first saw him in. The stoic mask that prevented anyone from getting into his thoughts and feelings. She couldn't read him. Maria felt tears spring back to her eyes and she blinked frantically, lest they spill out for him to see.

"Geo-, er, Captain, I..." Maria began hesitantly. "I think I should leave now," she said softly.

Georg looked at her sadly. She was right. He wasn't sure he could stop himself from begging her to give up her plans and love him instead. He wasn't sure he could hold himself back from taking her in his arms and kissing her senseless until she changes her mind.

Maria struggled to stop herself from flinging her arms around him and begging to love her anyway, despite her status. But she bravely raised her eyes to meet his. "I need to leave... I-I want to- to go to the abbey now. I will just pack a bag," she continued resolutely.

"But you'll be back, right?" Georg asked quickly, panic rising to his chest at the thought of her leaving for good.

Maria sighed. "I'll be back when the children come home from Vienna but only for a week. I'll be leaving for good when school starts. You won't, I mean, the children won't need me anymore once they are in school," she replied softly.

 _I DO! We all do. We need you._ Georg's mind screamed as he maintained his stoic face, cultivated over the years.

Maria saw no change in his expression so she continued. "Thank you for all you've done for me," she added with a small nod before walking slowly away from him.

Georg couldn't make himself reply. Her words and her expression did not match. She was saying she needed to leave, but he could tell, or maybe hope, that she was feeling something else. He wanted to believe she was lying. He wanted to believe that she really didn't want to go back to the abbey.

"I'm sorry Maria," was all he could whisper. "I do wish things would be different."

Maria paused at looked back at him with the saddest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"So do I, Captain," Maria whispered to herself before walking quickly towards her room.

TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM

The drive to the abbey felt too short. Georg insisted on taking her to the abbey himself. Maria sat on the passenger seat beside him, her hands fidgeting on her lap as they slowly made their way to the town. He wanted to beg her to stay, to marry him, to live as his wife and share in his love for the rest of their lives. But that's what HE wanted, and he loved her too much to ask her to give up what SHE wanted.

Maria could not bear to look at his face. His handsome, arisocratic face, his well pressed, expensive outfits. Instead, she looked down at the burlap sack she had on, the same dress she came to the villa in. It was a reminder of how different they were. Of how impossible it is to share a life together, no matter how much she wanted it. Oh and how she wanted it. To become his wife, to be the mother to his children, to live with him and share in their love for the rest of their lives. But that was what SHE wanted. And she knew that by loving him, he and the children would be the subject of ridicule for the rest of their lives. And she loved them too much to allow that to happen.

Georg slowed down as they reached the abbey and turned off the engine. He turned to Maria, who busied herself trying to tame her short locks with her hands. Georg's fingers itched to take overand run his own fingers to her hair.

She looked up to see him staring at her. She lowered her eyes self consciously.

"Maria, I... I am sorry to see you go, I really am." Georg began tentatively. "I will be waiting for you to come back when the children arrive next week. They would be heartbroken if you left without saying goodbye."

Maria nodded. "Of course, Captain-"

"Georg. Please call me by my given name, Maria. It's not like we're not friends..." Georg pleaded quietly.

Maria gazed at him with a tender smile. At least she could still call him Georg.

"Alright, Georg... I mean, of course I will come back when the children get home," Maria replied with a smile. "I promised I would stay until school starts. It will be Gretl's first time to attend a formal class and I want to make sure she'll be ready."

Georg smiled back, grateful for her love for his children.

"Thank you Maria. That would mean so much to her, and to the other children as well," he replied. He wanted to ask her to stay beyond September, but he knew his motives were self-serving so he bit his lip and refrained from asking her.

"You're welcome, Cap-, um Georg," Maria replied shyly. "Thank you for taking me here."

As Maria turned to get her hat from the back seat, Georg grasped her hand suddenly. She glanced back at him. He was looking at her intensely, like he wanted to say something. His eyes were dark, smouldering... Maria could not look away.

Sister Bernadette was walking past the gate when she saw a car parked in front. She saw that it was Captain Von Trapp and Maria. She was about to call out to them but something in their expressions made her eyes grow wide. They looked like they were about to kiss!

Georg took her hand in a moment of desperation. He was not ready to let her go just yet. He wanted to stop her from getting out of the car. He wanted to beg her to come back home with him. He wanted to kiss her, carry her to his room and make love to her...

 _Stop it Georg_ , he scolded himself. _She is not yours._

Georg broke eye contact with Maria. He looked down at her hand, enclosed in his own, and brought it to his lips, giving it a lingering, soft kiss before letting go.

Maria saw his expression change... and watched him kiss her hand. She thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her. If he had done so, for sure, she would have forgotten herself and kissed him back with abandon. Instead she closed her eyes for a moment, and sighed as Georg squeezed her hand then let it go.

The elder nun stood transfixed at the gate. No, they did not kiss, but there was no mistaking what she saw in their eyes.

Georg helped Maria out of the car and got her things. Sister Bernadette opened the gate to meet them, holding her arms out to Maria.

"Hello Maria," she smiled warmly as Maria gave her a hug. "And good afternoon, Captain," she added, unable to contain her smile.

"Good afternoon, Sister," Georg replied. "I brought Maria to visit. You see, my children are all in Vienna until the end of the week _(so Maria and I were alone in the house and we kissed and all)_ and Maria here wanted to visit the abbey _(but I didn't want her to)_. She also injured her ankle a few days ago _(and we slept in the same room but we didn't do anything)_ but she's okay now," he rambled on a bit breathlessly. He was worried that the older nun could read his thoughts.

Sister Bernadette looked at him bemusedly as he raked his hands thru his hair while he spoke in a rattled manner. What was going on?

"Thank you for driving me here Geor- er, Captain," Maria said in a flustered voice. "It would have been difficult for me to take the bus, since the bus stop was a bit far from the house and I brought my guitar case, which is a bit heavy. I guess I should have left it, but I couldn't bear to," Maria went on, rambling as well, earning a raised eyebrow from the nun.

They exchanged pleasantries for a few more minutes before Georg took his leave. Maria waved shyly as Georg drove off. Sister Bernadette watched Maria's eyes follow the car until it turned at the end of the road and went out of sight.

The older nun chuckled to herself. It seems like God already gave them the solution to their problem. _How do you solve a problem like Maria, indeed!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I've been busy as usual and I finally got some quiet time a few days ago and was able to finish this chapter. Hope you're still with me!**_

Maria spent the rest of the afternoon in her old room at the abbey, pondering on the events that took place recently... in the last 8 hours to be precise. Just this morning, they set out on the Captain's horse as simply friends, then there was a lot of kissing, a declaration of love, then the tears, knowing that they cannot be together... and now she was back at the abbey. Maria shook her head, still in disbelief that all those things happened just today.

 _He said "I love you"_

Maria closed her eyes, remembering exactly how he said it... his voice, his face, his smile, his eyes. Oh those eyes. She could look into them all day and not be bored. She could look at them all the rest of her life and never be bored.

And yet here she was, in the abbey. Maria reminded herself that this is where she belonged. That this was what she wanted ever since she was a little girl. But now she wasn't so sure. How could she wholeheartedly give her life to God if a big part of her heart belongs to that man and his seven children?

A knock on the door took Maria out of her reverie. "Come in," she called out.

Sister Margaretta came in with a small basket of bread and fruit.

"My dear, aren't you hungry? You skipped dinner," she added, looking at her with concern. This was highly unusual for Maria, who loved to eat.

"Thank you, Sister Margaretta," Maria smiled at her genuinely. "I guess I wasn't hungry yet. But these look good. Thank you for bringing them." Maria nodded at her politely.

The older nun watched Maria curiously. She was too subdued, too polite. She was used to the loud, boisterous, grinning postulant who skipped down the hallway, climbed trees and slid down banisters. Maria was sitting quietly on her chair, hands on her lap, eyes downcast. Something was wrong.

Maria's thoughts drifted back to Georg as Sister Margaretta crossed the room to place the basket on the small table beside her bed.

"Are you alright, Maria? You don't seem like... uh, yourself. Is anything the matter?"

Maria blushed, wondering if Sister Margaretta could read what's in her heart. "I'm alright, just a bit tired, that's all." Maria smiled at her.

The blush did not escape the older nun. She stood up to take her leave, but not before reminding Maria to eat. "I'll see you in the morning, dear," she added before closing the door.

Sister Margaretta paused behind the closed door for a moment, gathering her thoughts about her favorite postulant. As much as she loved Maria, even she wasn't sure Maria was suited to a cloistered life. She was too vivacious, too vibrant to be kept within the abbey walls.

And now this. The blushing, the way she and the captain acted when they were together, the faraway look she had in her eyes when she casually asked about her stay in Aigen... Her instinct already told her that Maria was in love with Captain Von Trapp. But she didn't want to make that assumption just yet.

After almost 2 months of being a governess, she seems to have changed too. She was more collected, more mature looking than she has ever seen her before. Was it because she was finally growing up and is now prepared to commit herself to the Lord? Sister Margaretta shook her head and looked up to the heavens, saying a prayer in silence, asking God to guide the girl she had grown to love.

TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM

Georg sat in his study, nursing a glass of scotch. He was staring at his other hand, where his wedding band was. He put the glass down and took the ring off, caressing it lovingly. Then he stood up and opened the safe, placing the ring carefully inside, together with the other jewels his late wife owned. He slowly went back to his chair and glanced at the photo of her on his desk. Georg reached forward to touch her face with his fingertips.

 _My dear Agathe, I do miss you, my love._ Strangely, there were no tears that came to his eyes. No sadness. Georg was surprised at the peace that settled in his heart at the thought of Agathe. Just two months ago, the very thought of Agathe would send him into a spiral of sadness and despair, making it impossible for him to stay in Aigen for long periods. But that's all in the past now, thanks to Maria. It was Maria who gave him back his children, and now this peace as well.

 _I've fallen in love, Agathe_ , Georg admitted softly while looking at her photo. _Maria... she's everything the children need. A mother, a friend, a sister, a teacher. She loves our children, and they love her back. And I_ -, Georg swallowed the lump in his throat, _I've fallen in love with her too_. Georg paused, balling his hands in a fist. _It's unfortunate that she can't love me back. She's going to be a nun, Agathe_. Georg spoke loudly. He needed to say it out loud. He took a big gulp of his drink and put it back down on the table with a bit more force than necessary. It was going to be a long, lonely night.

TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM

Maria woke up early the next morning, as had become her habit at the Von Trapp home. She got dressed and left quickly so she could make it to the morning prayer at the chapel.

As Maria walked towards the chapel, Sister Berthe saw her from afar. The elder nun could not believe her eyes. Maria was ALWAYS late for chapel. This time, she was 10 minutes EARLY. Maria was also well groomed, walked and sat quietly during prayer time. It was almost like she was a model postulant. Sister Berthe wondered about this sudden change in Maria. Maybe the girl finally grew up and got her act together. Maybe she was finally ready to take her vows and become a nun.

After the morning service, Sister Berthe went to see the Reverend Mother.

"Ave"

Mother Abbess gave her blessing as Sister Berthe kissed her hand. She told the reverend mother what she noticed about Maria. The old nun listened attentively. She received a visit from Sister Margaretta late last night and she said the same thing about Maria and how she seems to have changed.

The reverend mother, in all her wisdom, simply thanked them and decided not to say anything else. She wanted to observe Maria herself and possibly speak to her before she leaves again. From the very beginning, she doubted if Maria could become a nun. She thought that the orphaned girl, who loved to sing, climb trees and run to the mountains, was not suitable to the quiet life at the abbey. But she kept an open mind and allowed Maria to redeem herself time and again. Maybe it was part of the Lord's plan to send her to the Von Trapp family. Maybe this is what she needed to mature and finally be ready to take her vows.

TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM

It's been four days since Maria left the mansion and Georg was brooding like a penned animal. He missed her. It was driving him mad... he needed to see Maria.

Georg threw on his clothes and rushed off to Salzburg. On the way, he realized he didn't have a plan. Should he ring the bell and ask to see Maria? For what purpose? Or should he just sit outside and hope to get a glimpse of her? He slowed the car down as he arrived, still without a plan.

Maria sat on the chair by the small window in her room. She looked out glumly. She realized she missed her life in Aigen. She missed the children, their laughter, their singing, their noise. But most of all, she missed him. She missed the conversations they have on a daily basis about the children, about themselves, about the political situation in Europe, about anything at all. She missed how he looks at her over dinner whenever Gretl or Marta say something innocently funny, sharing a look as if they were BOTH the parents. She missed how he held her in his arms, how he kissed her... whether gently or urgently. Maria felt her face flush at the thought. She sighed and prepared to go down to the chapel.

Georg decided to get down from the car and speak with the Reverend Mother. He just needed to go inside, and possibly get a glimpse of her or talk to her at least.

The nun who opened the gate welcomed him in and led him to the inner office.

Georg quickly looked around as he was brought to the Reverend Mother, hoping to see Maria. But he didn't catch site of her. His shoulders slumped sadly as he enetered the office.

The Reverend Mother was surprised to receive a visit from Captain Von Trapp. She was told that he had brought Maria here a few days ago to spend the rest of the week in the abbey while the children were on vacation. She didn't expect him back until the weekend.

"Good morning, Captain Von Trapp," the Reverend Mother greeted him with a smile. "What can I do for you?" She gestured for him to take a seat.

Georg smiled back and scratched his head sheepishly. What can she do for him? He didn't know, honestly.

"Good morning, sister," he began hesitantly as he sat down. "I, uh... I wanted to ask about Maria..."

"Maria?" She raised one eyebrow at the decorated naval hero who seemed flustered and nervous.

"Is she, I mean, has she taken her vows already?" Georg blurted out before he could think clearly. Obviously, his subconscious was talking faster than he could stop it.

The Reverend Mother was taken aback by his question. "Well, not yet, Captain. She-"

"Oh," Georg cut in with a relieved sigh.

"She will take her vows when she is ready," she continued with a nod and a small smile.

Georg smiled back. "I just wanted to ask if Maria would be able to stay longer with us? My plans of marrying the Baroness did not push thru. The children might need a little more assistance when school starys, especially Gretl, who will be going to school for the first time. If she is still not taking her vows soon, maybe she could stay longer?"

"Well, we can arrange that if Maria will agree to staying beyond the summer break," she replied with a smile.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! You see, my children have been quite taken by her. They love her and things haven't been the same since she arrived. She brought happiness back into my home and the children quite frankly, we'll be sad to see her go."

The Reverend Mother watched Georg's face get animated as he spoke of Maria. Truly, he had changed as well. She remembered the terse, formal captain she met a few months ago, asking her help to find a governess for his "difficult" children. He was very different now. There was a sparkle in his eye as he spoke of Maria and his children.

"May I see Maria?" He suddenly blurted out. "I mean, there are some things I'd like to discuss with her and I was hoping to do so before the children return."

The Reverend Mother nodded and rang a small bell. A younger nun came in and was given instructions to call Maria.

Georg drummed his fingers silently on his thigh, excited at the prospect of seeing her. The older nun continued to watch him closely.

There was a knock at the door and Georg immediately leapt out of his seat.

"I'm sorry, Reverend Mother," the same nun who came in earlier, apologized. "Maria is at the confessional at the moment and had asked not to be disturbed."

"Thank you, my dear," the old nun nodded at the younger one who then took her leave. "I'm sorry, Captain," she nodded at the crestfallen man beside her. "But I shall speak to her about extending her stay."

"Thank you very much, Reverend Mother. I do appreciate everything you've done for me and my family," he responded politely. "I suppose I should go. Thank you for your time." Georg shook the older woman's hand and left.

He walked out of the gates, quietly contemplating. _Will Maria take her vows soon?_ Georg wanted to stop her. He wanted to convince her that she belonged to him, in his home, and not here. But he loved her too much to stop her from doing what she loved. And if this is what she loved...

Maria just came out of the chapel when he saw the figure of a man walking towards the gate. _It look like Georg! Could it be him?_ She started walking faster. He was too far but she saw that it really was him! She wanted to call out but he got out of the abbey and drove off before she could reach him.

Maria ran towards the office of the Reverend Mother instead.

"Oh, hello Maria," the Reverend Mother grinned as she opened the door to frantic knocking.

"Oh Reverend Mother, I am truly sorry to bother you," Maria said, slightly out of breath. "But was that Captain Von Trapp who just left?"

The older nun's eyes twinkled as she watched and listened to Maria. Truly, it was becoming clearer to her what was going on.

"Yes it was. In fact he wanted to see you. But you were at the chapel-"

"Ohhh," Maria winced, remembering that she had asked not to be disturbed. She wanted to ask God's forgiveness for she had been going astray from His plans for her. She felt that by entertaining thoughts of loving Georg and giving in to them, she was going against His will.

"Sit down, my child." The Reverend Mother sat from across Maria and contemplated her for a moment.

"Maria, what do you think God wants you to do?"

Maria looked down at her lap and took a deep breath.

"To become all I can be. To follow his will," Maria replied quietly.

"Do you think you are ready to take your vows?"

Maria's eyes widened. She was taken aback by the question. Just a few months ago, she would have shouted YES! with all her might. But now that she was suddenly asked, she couldn't reply in the same way.

This was what she wanted all her life. But suddenly, something inside her had been awakened. She loved taking care of the children, and now, she felt like she wanted to have her own children to love. She cannot ever erase the feeling of being in love, with a man she respected and admired.

She saw the hesitation in Maria's eyes. She saw emotions pass by her pretty face as she contemplated the question.

"Reverend Mother, I-" Maria hesitated. She looked up at the older nun's kind face. Surely, she had to speak from the heart.

"I'm not ready."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

Hello everyone! I cannot believe that I had forgotten to post this last chapter! All this time I thought I was finished with this story until someone messaged me, asking when I was going to post an update. So sorry! Here it is finally! :-)

TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM

"Sit down, my child." The Reverend Mother sat from across Maria and contemplated her for a moment.

"Maria, what do you think God wants you to do?"

Maria looked down at her lap and took a deep breath.

"To become all I can be. To follow his will," Maria replied quietly.

"Do you think you are ready to take your vows?"

Maria's eyes widened. She was taken aback by the question. Just a few months ago, she would have shouted YES! with all her might. But now that she was suddenly asked, she couldn't reply in the same way.

This was what she wanted all her life. But suddenly, something inside her had been awakened. She loved taking care of the children, and now, she felt like she wanted to have her own children to love. She cannot ever erase the feeling of being in love, with a man she respected and admired.

She saw the hesitation in Maria's eyes. She saw emotions pass by her pretty face as she contemplated the question.

"Reverend Mother, I-" Maria hesitated. She looked up at the older nun's kind face. Surely, she had to speak from the heart.

"I am not ready."

Maria looked down is shame as she spoke those words. Surely the Lord was disappointed in her now. And the Reverend Mother must feel the same way.

But the Reverend Mother did not feel disappointed. On the contrary, she felt enlightened. The good Lord seemed to have something better planned for Maria. She smiled and looked at Maria with kind understanding.

"Maria, are you in love with Captain Von Trapp?" the old nun asked softly.

Maria's head shot up in panic as she heard those words. How could the Reverend Mother read her thoughts?

"Don't look so stricken, my dear," the Reverend mother placed a hand on her shoulder and patted her softly. She gazed down at Maria. "The love of a man and a woman is holy too," she added kindly. "If you love this man, it doesn't mean you love God less."

Maria blinked rapidly, trying to understand the Reverend Mother's words. Her words were swimming in her head and she felt faint at the thought that the Reverend Mother seemed to be saying that was alright for her to fall in love.

Maria sighed softly and leaned back against the chair.

"Yes I do love him, Reverend Mother," Maria admitted softly. "But he cannot love me back."

The old nun raised her eyebrow in surprise. "And why is that, Maria?"

"Because I am not worthy of him," she replied, throwing up her hands with a sigh. She looked back down at her lap and her shoulders slumped. "He, and the children... they deserve someone better. someone fit to be a baroness... someone worthy of their stature..."

"Don't you think you assume too much, Maria? What if those things don't matter to them? What if the captain loves you just as much as you love him?"

Maria's head whipped back up and her eyes grew large.

"Did he say that?" Maria blurted out, then she covered her mouth in shame.

The Reverend Mother shook her head but smiled. He did not say it, but she knew it to be true.

"He came by to ask if he could speak with you. He said he wanted to discuss something with you before the children return. Why don't you go back earlier and find out what it is?" The older nun's eyes twinkled.

"Oh, maybe I should go back then," Maria said shyly. But deep inside, she tried to control her excitement. She missed him terribly. And now, all she wanted to do was run back to Aigen.

"I think you should, Maria."

"Thank you, Reverend Mother. I shall prepare to leave now," Maria bowed slightly and smiled as she stood up.

The Reverend Mother walked over to Maria and gave her a long hug. She took in Maria when she was still a young child and she loved this orphaned girl with all her heart. But she knew now that she would be saying goodbye soon, for good. She knew in her heart that Maria would never become one of them.

TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM TSOM

Captain Von Trapp sat in his study, gazing out the window at the late afternoon sun, wondering what to do next. Maria would be back tomorrow and so will the children, Franz and Frau Schmidt. He really wanted to have some private time with Maria before the children return but it seems like it was not going to happen. He would just have to find the opportunity to speak with her privately and wrest her away from seven others who will be competing for her attention.

Georg closed his eyes, rubbing his temples with his thumb and index finger. He had been nursing a headache since he left the abbey this afternoon. He felt like he was in a quandary. As much as he wanted to persuade Maria to stay with him, he knew he could not. It was ultimately her choice. He knew she loved him, but it may not be enough.

The doorbell rang suddenly, startling him out of his reverie. It was probably that pesky messenger Rolfe, with yet another telegram. He closed his eyes again and decided to ignore the bell.

DING DONG, DING DONG

Georg sighed heavily and got out of his seat begrudgingly. He shuffled downstairs and threw the door open with irritation.

Maria stood in front of him, smiling tentatively.

Georg's face transformed from a thundercloud of a scowl into a brilliant sunshine of a smile as he took in the sight at his doorstep.

"Hello, Georg," she said shyly. "The Reverend Mother told me you wanted to see me before the children come back."

"Maria! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone. And yes... yes I did ask her to tell you," Georg replied grinning broadly. "Please come in!" He took Maria's bag and ushered her in. He wanted so much to hug her, but he held himself back.

Maria took off her hat and sat on the big chair at the foyer, her feet tired from the journey. Maria gazed around and sighed happily. Coming back here, even after being away for only a few days, truly felt like coming home. Georg watched tenderly as she sighed and smiled contentedly.

"You could have told me you were coming, Maria. I could have just picked you up from the abbey."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, Georg. The weather outside was cool and it felt good to walk and clear my head," Maria added.

"Is anything the matter?" Georg asked, concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just merely needed to think, that's all," Maria reassured him.

"Speaking of needing to think," Georg began, "I need to ask you, if you would consider staying with us even for just a bit longer, Maria. You see, even if the children will be going back to school, little Gretl might need a little bit more assistance... she-"

"Of course I'll stay!" Maria cut in quickly. There was no need to think that one out.

"You will?" Georg grinned happily.

"Yes, of course! I wouldn't want to miss Gretl's first day of school," Maria smiled back.

"So you're not yet saying your, umm, vows, soon?" Georg asked tentatively.

Maria's smile faded as she bit her lip. She stood up and walked towards the window.

Georg watched in silence as Maria stood facing away from him, her hair glowing red from the sun's rays passing thru the window. He walked closer until he was almost beside her. Georg couldn't help but stare at Maria. Even in her melancholy state, she was beautiful.

"The Reverend Mother asked me this morning if I was ready to take my vows..."

Georg took a sharp breath in and held it, looking intently at Maria as he waited for her to continue.

"...and I said I wasn't ready..." Maria turned towards him, her eyes lowered. "I think I'll never be ready," she finished softly.

Georg's jaw dropped and his eyes grew large as Maria looked up at him.

"Are you saying..." Georg began but Maria already nodded in confirmation.

"I won't become a nun, Georg."

Georg watched her face carefully. He was ecstatic because this meant that he can continue to pursue Maria without any guilt, but he was not yet sure how Maria felt about letting go of her dream.

Georg moved closer and quietly took her in his arms. Maria stepped into them like it was the most natural thing in the world. She wrapped her arms around his back as Georg enveloped her shoulders in his arms and nestled his face on the top of her head.

"I realized as I was walking here that I cannot deny that my heart belonged somewhere else now," Maria whispered.

Georg stepped back, held her at arms' length and looked into her eyes. His heart leaped. There was no trace of sadness in them.

"And where does it belong now, Maria?" he whispered back as he brought up his hands to cup her face tenderly.

Maria stepped forward again. She held his gaze, feeling bolder than she had ever been her entire life.

"Here. With you... I love you, Georg."

As Georg heard her words, he felt the weight of the world come off from his shoulders.

"Oh, Maria!"

Georg's hands worked their way behind her head, pulling her towards him as his lips descended down on hers. He moaned as he felt her soft lips against his. It felt like he had waited too long to feel her kiss again.

Maria's heart hammerred in her chest as Georg kissed her with an urgency she has never felt before. She felt the tip of his tongue flick across her lips and she instinctively let him in. Georg groaned and swiftly deepened the kiss, making Maria's knees buckle from under her.

Georg caught her and lifted her off the ground. Maria clutched at his neck as he carried her to the sofa beside the fireplace. It was starting to get dark outside but the fire gave the room enough light.

Georg placed Maria down on the couch and settled in beside her, gathering her on his lap.

"Oh, Darling, I thought I'd never hear you say that. I love you, Maria. Please, please say you'll marry me," Georg pleaded softly.

Maria looked at him, "But what will everyone say? The children, they'd probably be so embarassed that you married-"

"-the woman I love? The woman who brought back their father? The woman who showered them with love?" Georg looked at her pointedly.

"I'm a nobody, Georg, and you, -you are a decorated naval hero. Everyone knows you! I love you and I love the children. But people will talk, and the children..."

"...won't care at all. And neither would I," Georg finished for her firmly. "What is important is that we love you, and you love us," he added softly, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Please say yes, darling," Georg implored her again. "Please..."

As Maria gazed into his eyes, she realized she could not imagine a future without him or the children. He was right. It did not matter to the people who mattered. She will just have to learn to ignore what was not important.

"Yes," she whispered, her face breaking into a smile. "I'd be honored to be your wife, Georg. I love you so much."

Georg took a deep breath, silently thanking God for letting go of Maria and entrusting her to him.

"I love you too," Georg whispered into her ear as he held his future wife in his arms and in his heart.

 **THE END**

(Does it need an epilogue?)


End file.
